1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector, and a method of controlling a projector.
2. Related Art
There has been known a technology of calculating a focus evaluation value representing sharpness of focus in the case of manually performing focus adjustment of a lens, and display the focus evaluation value to provide the user with the focus evaluation value (see, e.g., JP-A-2007-279677 (Document 1) and JP-A-2007-248616 (Document 2)). Documents 1 and 2 disclose a technology of displaying the focus evaluation value in a finder with a bar in a camera capable of manual focus adjustment. In the example of Documents 1 and 2, the bar displayed in the finder represents the fact that the longer the bar is, the higher the evaluation value is, and the shorter the bar is, the lower the evaluation value is, and the best focused state is achieved when the length of the bar becomes the longest. The user determines the focusing state with reference to the length of the bar, and then performs an operation of the focus adjustment.
In the example of Documents 1 and 2, the bar representing the focus evaluation value is displayed in the finder of the camera, and is therefore clearly displayed irrespective of the focusing state. Therefore, even if the focus for shooting is not achieved, the focusing state can be determined based on the length of the bar.
Incidentally, in the projector for projecting an image on a projection surface, when considering the case of performing the focus adjustment showing the sharpness of the focus using the image, if the sharpness of the focus is not sufficient, the visibility of the image itself representing the sharpness of the focus is also not sufficient. Therefore, there is a problem that it is difficult for the user to know the sharpness of the focus. Therefore, it has been difficult to apply the related art described in Documents 1 and 2 to the projector.